[unreadable] [unreadable] This postdoctoral training program proposal is designed to train fellows, for a period of 2 or 3 years each, in basic science research relevant to cardiopulmonary and renal responses to stress. We anticipate recruiting 20 postdoctoral trainees at experience level 7. The overall research focus of the trainees is on four inter-related levels of basic science investigation: 1) cell and molecular immunobiology; 2) cellular basis of organ injury; 3) organ-system interaction; and 4) outcomes-based research. This approach underscores the essential basis of critical care medicine, requiring an integration of cell and molecular biology to organ-system monitoring, and following therapies to define their effects on socially relevant outcomes. These areas of research coincide with extramural research grants in which the faculty collaborate. The research plans are excellent vehicles for training because they ask broad questions on which precise, well-targeted individual research training efforts can be staged. The faculty include an experienced and dedicated group of senior academicians, and all have extramural research training support and training experience. Upon completion of the training program, the fellow will understand how to design, execute, and complete experiments to answer specific questions derived from critically ill patients. Thus, the fellow will be trained not only in advanced laboratory methodology, but also in the thought processes needed to apply future experimental problems as they relate to real life problems in critically ill patients. All trainees will take formal postgraduate courses offered by the basic science departments of the University of Pittsburgh. Some may complete coursework necessary to receive advanced degrees. Most training will take place in the laboratories of the principal trainers using a carefully thought-out version of the master-apprentice system. This training technique combines weekly meetings between the trainee and trainer as well as hour long research training seminars each week at which the trainer group, including of the principal trainer and the extended research trainer group, whose special skills and interests are chosen to supplement the principal trainer and concurrently guide and monitor the trainee's research program. Furthermore, formal research presentations by the trainees will be given biannually to the local research community. This flexible but intense degree of supervision permits the simultaneous completion of efficient, cordial, and cooperative research and training. Affirmative action recruitment efforts are already in place. The training facilities can serve more fellows than will be funded by this training proposal. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]